There are significant differences in the performance, durability, density, cost and power consumption of various memory technologies and memory systems that implement those memory technologies. While a particular memory technology may have a relatively short latency or read access time, the same memory technology may have a relatively longer write time that may not be suitable for some applications. A particular memory technology may be limited to a relatively low number of write operations to a particular memory location. After exceeding the limited amount of write operations, information may not be reliably stored and retrieved from the memory location. A memory technology may be approximately four to ten times as dense, or occupy a much smaller surface area/volume, than other memory technologies. Some memory technologies cost approximately half as much as others. A variety of voltages or current may be used during memory access operations in different memory technologies that lead to different power consumption rates. Thus, some memory technologies use more power than others.